The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
Various types of surface cleaning apparatuses are known. Such surface cleaning apparatuses include vacuum cleaners, including upright vacuum cleaners, hand carriable vacuum cleaners, canister-type vacuum cleaners and Shop-Vac™ type vacuum cleaners. Further, various designs for cyclonic hand vacuum cleaners, including dual cyclone assemblies, are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,207 discloses a cyclone wherein a plate is positioned at the lower end of a cyclone chamber and above a dirt collection chamber. The plate is positioned inward from the outer wall of the sidewall of cyclone chamber so as to define a gap between the outer peripheral edge of the plate and the inner wall of the cyclone chamber. The plate may be pivotally mounted to the sidewall so that opening a lower door of the dirt collection chamber also permits the plate to pivot to an open position in which access is provided to the cyclone chamber.